priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 38 - Everyone's Friends, Capisce!
'Everyone's Friends, Capisce! '''is the 38th episode of PriPara and the last episode of Season 1. It first aired on March 28th, 2015. Plot Today is Faruru's birthday! To celebrate it, Laala and the others plan a special party and Faruru delightfully enjoys herself. But unaware to them, Unicorn grows depressed and feels lonely. Summary Gloria announces the third term is ending very soon to all of the students. She releases everyone formally from the school, telling them to enjoy their vacations and raining a shower of confetti down. As Laala and Nao chat about their plans to celebrate Faruru's birthday the following day, Sophie and Mirei approach to remind Laala not to be late. Meanwhile, Unicorn and Faruru chat before bed. Unicorn points out that since Friends Tickets are so important, they will sort them out the next day. Before going to sleep Faruru mentions how happy she is to see Unicorn being so kind to her now. With that they fall asleep together. The next day, Laala leaves home upon realizing she is late. But before she goes, Non gives her a present to give to Faruru- a scrunchie to match hers. Faruru awakens and spots "Non" nearby, greeting it before she starts to put her friends tickets away. As this is going on, Unicorn sets up the main hall for the party and she is joined by Faruru, who has changed and gotten ready for the day. She offers to help but Unicorn insists she doesn't need to. The others arrive with their own items and greet Faruru and Unicorn, along with Usagi and Kuma, who reveal something big has happened. Everyone has ranked up to the Major Class because of their hard work, and to the groups surprise, Teiko, the enka singer, along with New and Mew show up. They comment on the group reaching their ranking by now, but claim they have a long way to go to catch up to them. They pay them minor attention and ask Faruru of her plans. Faruru reveals that she has decided to start over as an Idol and thanks the others for their support, unaware that something is bothering Unicorn. Later everyone has shown up and Unicorn gives a speech, along with Faruru. As it turns out everyone brought Faruru presents, and they hand them over to her. Unicorn brings out cake for everyone and they comment on how it tastes, and they each have her try various things, such as Sophie offering her a pickled plum, Leona suggesting a bite of monja, and lastly, pizza from Papa's Pasta. As it turns out, Faruru gets the opposite result of what she is being offered, deeming the monja to be cold, even though its very hot, calling the cake salty, and deeming the pizza to be spicy. While the girls are confused, they don't mind it much when she expresses amusement in their reactions. Its then Laala hands over the scrunchie from Non, and Faruru thanks her, deciding to stick it on her own "Non", the robot sitting in her room. Nao joins them and asks Laala if she brought a present as well, but when Laala jokes and makes a pose, they notice Faruru struggles to copy it perfectly- as she had been able to do in the past. Meganii joins the group to reveal that after being reborn and gaining her own voice and will, she lost her perfection. While surprised, Faruru claims she is happy to have made real friends, and suddenly Laala embraces her as Unicorn brings over the flower present she got for Faruru, some lilacs. She spent a long time finding some that bloomed early, and she asks that Faruru take care of herself while aiming for top Idol. She is sure that no matter what, Faruru still has her idol talents. With that they pose for some group photos with the various guests and friends and Unicorn takes off. Eventually the party comes to an end and everyone leaves. Laala asks if Faruru will be okay with everyone taking off now, but Faruru insists with Unicorn there she will be okay. However, they note she's missing and Faruru, terrified that something is wrong runs off to try to find her. Together the group search the building but are unable to find Unicorn. At that time, Unicorn is speaking with Meganii. She has come to a decision, deciding that Faruru waking up had nothing to do with her- and that she isn't as good as a manager as she thought. She can't be forgiving for failing her like this and feels she is unfit as Faruru's manager. She would spoil her too much anyway, but Meganii warns her that if she does this she will be unable to see her again. Unicorn decides that while she loves her, this is for the best. The group continue to search when Meganee reports spotting her at the fountain earlier, in the middle of her "de-horning" ritual. The girls watch as Meganii hits a bell with a hammer, and Unicorn removes her horn with ease- deciding to become nothing more than a horse from that moment on. She hands Meganii her horn and they take off- leaving everyone very confused as Faruru chases after them, followed by the others. They arrive to find Faruru and Meganii gone through one of the elevators already and Mirei mentions she had her suspicions. Unicorn went out of her way to find Lilacs, and in flower language, they can mean "friendship" and "memories". Usagi points out they are correct, and he heard her make a request for a transfer to another PriPara. They exist all over the world and it wasn't that hard. Kuma points out that she is also quitting her job as manager, and realizing they went to the roof, the group quickly trail after them. They arrive just to spot Unicorn and Meganii boarding a plane. Unicorn is surprised to see her, and Faruru asks her why she is quitting, saying they have always been together and loved her. She thought they would always be together. Unicorn quickly claims Faruru doesn't need her, and she has found a more skilled Manager for her and believes this to be for the best in the end. They recall their first time meeting in the past, and Unicorn promises to never forget Faruru, turning away to get in the plane. Faruru asks if there is anyway they can follow after them when Sophie points out Unicorn lied when she spoke, pointing out her twitching tail. When she said being her manager was no longer enough, she was lying. This makes Faruru happy, and she attempts to reach the plane before it takes off, recalling more memories. She grabs onto the plane- just as it lifts itno the air, only for it to pull her forward towards the edge of the roof. Before Faruru can fall, a beam of light suddenly shoots out of the plane to rescue her. As the girls watch they find a magnificent creature holding Faruru, and realize Unicorn has transformed into a Pegasus. Unicorn chastises Faruru for being careless, only to point out a long time back she used to look like this. It's then Faruru tells Unicorn she wants to go with her, and she refuses to reconsider. Unicorn calls her stubborn decides she will keep managing then. Suddenly, her horn returns, shocking Usagi and Kuma as Faruru announces her plans. While Laala is sad, she promises they will meet again some day and Faruru agrees. With this everyone performs and say farewell to Faruru and Unicorn while ending the song. Later, Laala leaves home and meets up with everyone again. They discuss Faruru being gone now, but they know they'll see her again. They head into PriPara and change, deciding to separate back into SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe again while turning over a new leaf. However, Meganee is unable to accept either teams entries, and Meganii arrives to announce they have all been disbanded. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi *Unicorn *Nao *Love Tochiotome *Eiko Major Events *The girls celebrate Faruru's first birthday. *Unicorn suddenly becomes a pegasus. *Faruru and Unicorn journey off together. *The members of SoLaMi♡Dressing have now ranked up to Major Class. *SoLaMi♡Dressing (as well as its sub-units SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé) are disbanded by Meganii Akai. Trivia *This episode's insert song performance, Love Friend Style, starts in the middle of the song. This is the first time to do so. *The groups not being allowed to perform as a result of waking up someone from an eternal slumber is similar to the final episode of the children's anime series ''Magical DoReMi, in which the witches are no longer able to use their witch powers after waking up Onpu Segawa. Errors * When Dressing Pafé enter PriPara at the end of the episode, their transition shows them wearing the Eternal Punk Coord and the Twin Gingham Coords instead of their respective brands' Cyalume Coords. Videos Awards Screen Shot 2016-02-19 at 9.01.20 AM.png|Chibi Wiki Award Winner for "Best Episode Arc" (Shared between Ep. 36-38) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime